Batteries represent a substantial type of business whether for original equipment use or as replacements. Fuel cells may provide an alternative source of electrical energy for certain types of products. However, while batteries can provide a wide range of power levels, and are sold based on capacity, fuel cell based power generators can only provide a relatively narrow range of power levels. This potentially results in a different type of sales model based on power capability and energy capacity.
However given the potential size of the battery market it would be desirable to be able to configure fuel cell based power generators such that they more readily correspond to the current sales model as to how batteries are sold. This has the advantage of potentially reduced market fragmentation and increased acceptance and adoption of fuel cell technologies.